monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nargacuga
Narugakuruga is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G. and is also going to be the main monster for the upcoming and highly anticipated U.S. title, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It is a redesign of the Tigrex, the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Freedom 2. It has black scales, wings, and fur; red wing webbing, and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal hunter. This wyvern has been sighted within Old Forest at night and daytime. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow a bright red and its tail grows large spikes that it can fire & can link up its attacks for devastating hits. They possess vertabrae and muscles in their tails that are extremely flexible, thus making the tail of a Narugakaruga its most powerful weapon (Naturally, a tail this powerful also has to be prehensile, which means it acts as a fifth limb.). Like Yian Kut-ku, they are highly sensitive to sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Useful Tips The Naruga + Flash Bombs It's possible that Naruga will take alot of damage if you throw a flash bomb & then throw a sonic bomb while it's in the prowler stance. The Flash bomb + Sonic Bomb combo is considered an easy method to kill Naruga. However, it could still help novice Naruga hunters. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1od7nMX6Mk First Time Hunting If you are a 1st time Naruga hunter, try to fight it in the Old Forest. In the Swamp, it appears slightly camouflaged and you may not see some moves coming. You may also struggle to see it in the Old Forest, but only at night, whereas in the Swamp Area it is dark almost all the time. Naruga Tail Runs If you want to get Naruga Marrow (needed for helm and all weapons) from the Felyne Elder's quest, here is a useful tip. You can get the marrow 2 ways; like the carve list says, an 8% chance from the tail or you can also get it in a reward. Be patient though - I had to kill him 17 times to get 3 marrows. I suggest using SnS with fire element (I used Djinn). It makes you quick enough to get at the tail, which takes a flinch, then a break of the tail, then 2 more flinches and only then does the tail comes off. It takes a good part of the battle to sever his tail. Unfortunately, the best chance to get a marrow is taking off the tail. Note: Naruga is weak against thunder and fire and strong against water and ice. Avoid its tail slam at all costs as it hurts a lot.When not in rage mode,it can do 100+ damage on your hp if you are wearing full (rare 6)Naruga Armor. Video Gameplay footage u5JAISiw7ek =See Also= *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P2ndG/ Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns